Souvenirs d'une scolarité
by Shazi Rivers
Summary: "Sale Sang-de-bourbe !" Ses livres tombent à terre, leurs ricanements s'élèvent dans le couloir. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. Ils sont pourtant dans la même maison. Mais Hermione sait qu'elle n'a rien a espéré d'eux, et cela la blesse. Plongez dans les souvenirs de la scolarité de la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, étudiante dans la noble maison de Serpentard.


Souvent, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas exceptionnelle. Une fille banale dans un monde extraordinaire. Une fille passe-partout dans un monde empli de fantastique et de merveilleux. Une fille invisible dans un monde fabuleux et jusqu'alors inconnu. Le monde de la magie.

Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre, elle avait bondi dans toute la maison, tellement heureuse qu'elle avait eu mal aux joues pendant trois jours entiers à cause de son sourire. C'était une nouvelle vie et un nouvel avenir qui se dessinaient à elle. Cette entrée dans un collège différent que celui de sa ville l'avait soulagée. Les enfants pouvaient être très cruels entre eux, et elle avait passé ses deux dernières années de primaire à relever la tête face aux moqueries et méchancetés des gens de son âge. Les enfants n'aimaient pas trop la différence, et Hermione représentait cette différence haïe. Intelligente, vive, optimiste, d'une gentillesse sans fond et comble de l'horreur, éprouvant un amour profond envers les livres. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme eux.

Quand Poudlard était apparu depuis les barques, elle avait souri et pensé que toutes ses larmes versées à travers sa scolarité ne réapparaitraient plus jamais ici, dans un lieu si époustouflant. Elle avait rencontré un garçon aux grandes oreilles dans le train, il cherchait son crapaud. Naturellement, elle s'était proposée pour l'aider. Elle avait alors parlé à deux autres futurs camarades. Face à eux, Hermione avait encore réagi « excessivement » à son goût, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avait juste tellement peur de ne pas avoir d'amis, de retomber dans ce système d'harcèlement qui lui avait détruit sa primaire, qu'elle avait essayé de leur montrer ô combien elle s'y connaissait en magie et ô combien elle pouvait être intéressante. Si elle avait pu avoir une pancarte avec écrit dessus en néons clignotants rouges « Soyez mes amis s'il-vous-plaît ! », elle l'aurait brandie bien au-dessus de sa tête malgré sa timidité. Parce qu'Hermione, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment arriver à se faire accepter et intégrer dans un groupe. Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'elle faisait des démonstrations de son savoir, voulant désespérément attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'elle pouvait aider, qu'elle était utile.

Lors de la répartition, elle avait croisé les doigts très fort pour se retrouver dans une maison sympathique où elle serait à sa place. Enfin, on l'avait appelée et assise sous le chapeau rapiécé.

_« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous donc là… Une grande intelligence, une curiosité insatiable ? Tu serais une Serdaigle remarquable. Mais il y a autre chose : tu as le cœur pur et bon, empli d'une bravoure et d'une loyauté sans faille. La maison des lions ou la maison des blaireaux pourrait t'accueillir sans soucis. Tu y serais à ton aise. Bien que… Je discerne aussi une extrême détermination et ambition, et surtout, une envie brûlante et un besoin viscéral de faire tes preuves… Je pense que tu t'épanouiras comme tu le souhaites à SERPENTARD ! »_

Ce nom avait été crié et, à peine le Choixpeau enlevé, elle avait vu les regards apeurés de certains, dégoûtés de d'autres -notamment les deux garçons du train- et agacés des élèves plus âgés. Immédiatement, son ventre s'était tordu et elle s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure. Une table applaudissait. Des trois autres n'émanaient que des claquements de mains mous et sans grande conviction. Apparemment, on ne la félicitait pas.

A la table dressée aux couleurs vert et argent, la petite Hermione s'assit en silence, silence rapidement rompu par l'arrivée à ses côtés d'une fillette blonde.

"Je suis Daphnée Greengrass. Enchantée.

\- Hermione Granger. Egalement enchantée.

\- Granger ? Tu viens d'où ? Ce nom ne me dit rien du tout…

\- C'est sûrement parce qu'il n'est pas à connaître lança perfidement une de leur camarade présentée comme étant Millicent Bulstrode quelle est ton ascendance ?

\- Mon ascendance ?

\- Regarde Daphnée, elle est bête comme tous les moldus ! Je te demande quelle est la nature de ton sang, idiote ?"

La situation dérapait. Elle lui échappait, glissait entre ses doigts. Et Hermione se sentit paniquer. Cela ne faisait même pas encore un jour qu'elle était à Poudlard et déjà, elle allait repartir dans un cycle infernal au sein de sa propre maison si elle n'arrivait pas à calmer tout-de-suite le jeu.

"Es-tu stupide au point d'être incapable de faire la différence entre moldus et nés-moldus ? Les moldus n'ont pas de magie, les nés-moldus en ont.

\- Humpf, ça reste encore à prouver que les sang-de-bourbe produisent de l'aussi bonne magie que nous, véritables sorciers."

C'était le premier « sang-de-bourbe » qu'elle se recevait. Et cela la blessa profondément. Encore plus en sachant qu'il avait été dit d'un ton dédaigneux par une fille de sa propre maison, par une fille avec qui elle allait passer sept ans de sa vie. Mais elle n'éprouva pas que de la tristesse, non, une rage indescriptible et violente pris place en elle.

"Si tu m'insultes encore une seule fois, tu auras la preuve que les nés-moldus font de l'aussi bonne, voir parfois de la meilleure, magie que les sang-pur.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça… Je dirais que c'est plutôt un avertissement à ne pas prendre à la légère."

Il régnait un silence pesant et tendu à la table, et plus particulièrement dans le coin où se trouvaient tous les nouveaux serpents. Son regard brun croisa celui d'un gris transcendent appartenant un garçon blond. Il l'observait avec attention, comme curieux. Sûrement se demandait-il comment une née-moldue avait pu atterrir à la table de Salazar Serpentard, fervent conservateur de la pureté du sang. Elle ne détourna pas ses yeux, les faisant étinceler. Ils semblaient défier ceux du garçon. Lentement, le blond détourna le regard pour répondre aux paroles d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et au regard bleu océan. Hermione entendit alors une voix lui murmurer qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et de Théodore Nott. Cette voix, c'était la voix de Daphnée. Daphnée qui lui parlait en hésitant, Daphnée qui lui souriait timidement. Daphnée qui, elle l'espérait de toute son âme, voudrait bien devenir son amie.

* * *

La salle commune de Serpentard était superbe mais étrange. Il y régnait un grand calme, sûrement du aux larges baies vitrées donnant sur l'intérieur du Lac Noir, mais également une sorte de mystère qui ne demandait qu'à être percé. Les élèves plus âgés étaient installés dans les confortables fauteuils, se racontant leurs vacances, et Hermione se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'ici, à l'abri dans les cachots, cachés de tous, ils laissaient tomber le masque de mépris, d'indifférence et de dédain qu'ils arboraient en permanence en présence des autres.

Dans le dortoir des filles de premières années, il y avait cinq lits drapés d'une couverture à l'air moelleuse vert émeraude, et encadrés de rideaux argentés. Daphnée se posa sur le lit voisin au sien. Cette initiative spontanée lui fit chaud au cœur. Peut-être que mise à part cette horrible Bulstrode, elle arriverait à se faire des amies. Des véritables amies.


End file.
